


Oblivious Sports Playing Nice Guys With Nice Eyes

by LichiSpirit



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Ambi - Freeform, Coming Out, Confessions, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Past Jamber, Implied Past Jandi, Kippen Siblings, M/M, Mentioned Iris, Mentioned Marty, Muffy - Freeform, Reformed!Kira, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichiSpirit/pseuds/LichiSpirit
Summary: In which Cyrus denies he has a "type" and Buffy proves him wrong leading to TJ making the right yet wrong conclusions. Confessions, coming out, and all the wrong assumptions are made.ORTJ's mouth works faster than his brain which leads to some awkward yet funny moments.
Relationships: Amber & Andi Mack, Amber & T. J. Kippen, Amber/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman, Buffy Driscoll & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Oblivious Sports Playing Nice Guys With Nice Eyes

Yes, it was good that people can look him in the eye without scurrying away or flinching now and don't get TJ wrong, he loved hanging out with the GHC and Jonah but being confessed to was getting a little old. Now that TJ was not the big bad mean basketball player, he was more so on the market not that he wasn't before as "the bad boy" but more people were afraid to confess to him. The only difference now was the amount, a good 70% of the girls at Jefferson and even some guys confessed to him. TJ was feeling overwhelmed. His only other friend, Marty, always laughed at his situation, talking about how he's a changed man now. Even he had to admit, something about Cyrus just made him a better person. TJ continued to walk down the hall to his locker, he put his books away, and got ready for his tutoring session. After two long hours of derivatives and graphs, he was released. His tutoring sessions were helping him improve overall but it still took him a lot of time and patience to learn it. He started to walk back to gather his things to go home when he heard two very familiar voices.

"Did you see Kelsi doing post drills?" Buffy said excitedly. "She really did improve since try-outs, I think I'm going to put her in the next game."

"I didn't really understand it but she seemed to score a lot more points during the practice," Cyrus commented matching Buffy's excitement.

"Yeah she's been working really hard," Buffy said. "I heard from coach that she even came to train when there wasn't practice."

"Sounds like your team is really coming together," TJ shouted from down the hall.

"Teej!" Cyrus shouted excited to see the basketball player.

"Hey stranger," Buffy said. "And would you expect any less with me as their captain?"

"Of course not," TJ said with a smile.

"Hey, Buffy and I were just going to hit up the Spoon after this, wanna come?" Cyrus offered changing the subject.

"I could use a shake after all that," TJ said. "Sure."

"Are you sure I'm not just intruding on your date?" Buffy joked with an eye roll. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder who really is the one third-wheeling. It's bad enough that Marty's mom thinks I'm some elaborate cover up for his secret relationship with TJ."

"Haha, that was a weird moment," TJ said. "Marty told me how his mom has to talk to him about how its OK to be gay and how he didn't have to be ashamed or hide it from her."

"Which is crazy because you didn't even know who he was before us," Buffy said. "But I can't even blame her from misunderstanding. You guys were practically cuddling in your sleep on the couch when she came back."

"Hey it's not my fault, you, Cyrus, and Andi took too long to get the food. Jonah suggested we start the movie first since it was the 5th time we were going to watch it anyways then he got a call and stepped out midway. We both ended up falling asleep and gravitate towards warmth in our sleep," TJ said. "It's a survival skill!"

"Sureeeeee," Buffy drawled out. "Let's just head to the Spoon before I lose my boyfriend, my best friend, AND starve."

The three laughed at Buffy's dramatics then headed off to the Spoon. Buffy and TJ got into a conversation about basketball and Cyrus chimed in when he could.

"No, I've seen your team practice, the girl with the straight brown hair and doe eyes is pretty good," TJ commented.

"Oh, Lin? Yeah, she's one of the better players but I'm not sure if she's serious about basketball," Buffy said.

"What do you mean? Why else would she be trying for the team?" TJ asked.

"You wanna tell him?" Buffy asked looking in Cyrus' direction, one eyebrow raised.

"Buffy has this insane theory," Cyrus said with an eye roll.

"It's not too far fetched," Buffy said shoving a baby tater in her mouth.

"She thinks that Lin is trying out for the team because she has a crush on me which is ridiculous," Cyrus said.

"It is not! She asked about you and was not at try-outs but she suddenly jumped in after she found out that you were always gonna be there to support me," Buffy said.

"First of all, if this crazy theory is even plausible how would she have even found out?" Cyrus said.

"Girls talk," Buffy stated.

"But I'm not some big catch," Cyrus said nearly exasperate.

"What do you mean? You're such a good person, Cy," TJ injected.

"What he said, also you don't have to be 'get a million confessions TJ' for people to like you," Buffy said.

"Wait what?" TJ said.

"Oh, you didn't know? That's what most of the school has been calling you," Cyrus said. "Well that and bad boy to prince TJ."

"I had no clue," TJ said a little in awe. "But that aside, I think Buffy has a point especially if she asked about you."

"What does it matter, it's not going to work out anyways," Cyrus groaned.

"Why not? She seems kind of similar to your ex," TJ said. "Both cute nice girls."

It was in that moment both Buffy and Cyrus shared a look. Cyrus had said a little too much. Sure, the GHC and Jonah knew he was gay and he finally got the confidence to tell his parents, all four of them, and everyone has been nothing but supportive. Cyrus even came out to Marty that one time to stop a misunderstanding between Marty and Buffy, all the love Cyrus feels for Buffy was purely platonic. The three of them even have a good laugh about that incident now and then but Cyrus as not sure he was ready to come out to TJ yet. Cyrus did not think TJ would shun him but it was just that something that happened in, what he believes, were the right moments. There was a long pause across the table and no one said anything for a minute.

"How did you even know about Cyrus' ex anyways?" Buffy asked trying to divert the conversation from the topic Cyrus wasn't sure he was ready for.

"Well she came up in conversation once when I was talking to Amber," TJ said.

There was another long moment of silence.

"I'm sorry, is your ex, a sore topic?" TJ asked. "Really I'm sorry, that was insensitive, I just assumed you guys were OK but I really shouldn't have assumed..."

TJ continued to ramble on with an apology in every other sentence since Cyrus could not come up with the right words to respond.

"Teej, it's not like that," Cyrus said quietly steeling himself.

"Cyrus," Buffy said while giving Cyrus a long look as if trying to ask if he was ready to do this.

Cyrus nodded but if he was to be honest with himself, he was not sure at all. TJ for his part stayed quiet and watched the whole interaction go down.

"Teej, it's not like that," Cyrus repeated. "It's not like that because... because I'm gay."

TJ's eyes went wide and after another moment of silence, he realized that his best friend was waiting for him to say something so he tried to form words but his brain was a jumble based on what Cyrus had just said. It was not the sheer fact that Cyrus was gay that shocked TJ, sure that was part of it but it was the fact that Cyrus chose to confide in him about this secret that really shook TJ to his core. No one had really trusted him this much in his 17 years because the occasional secret he would keep for Amber.

"Wow... that's... wow," TJ said mentally facepalming.

TJ was mentally scolding his brain for coming up with such a lame response to Cyrus' confession.

"I mean... that was... wow," TJ said trying again and once again congratulating himself for coming up with such a 'wonderful' response.

TJ actually smacked his head this time and groaned.

"TJ what?" Buffy said running a little thin on patience.

"What I mean is wow, that's great, I mean its not great for you if you get bullied because society is stupid, not that you're going to be bullied, honestly if anyone tries to bully you, I'll have a word with them. Not that anyone that you didn't come out to, will find out, I mean, I'm not going to tell anyone because well, you know, its not my business," TJ said spilling words like vomit. "Cyrus, that's amazing, thank you for confiding in me and it's so unexpected and WOW I have so many questions but my brain is just not forming words fast enough for me to think and speak them."

Cyrus let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding and smiled a little. This was certainly not the reaction he was expecting. To be honest, Cyrus did not know what was going to happen but this was not it. TJ was still rambling about trying his hardest not to contradict himself but also trying to come up with an appropriate response in the middle of all the words spilling out. Cyrus looked over to Buffy for a second and she had the most confused expression on with her eyebrows knit together trying her hardest to decipher what TJ was saying. In that moment Cyrus started laughing. There was just something so funny about how hard they both were trying and the tension that was present earlier at the table immediately dissipated with Cyrus' laugh as fog is blown away with wind.

"Teej, Buffy, it's fine," Cyrus said through laughs.

TJ looked at Cyrus and let out a sigh of relief. Buffy also backed down for a second before she got fired back up.

"So anyways Cy, it's not like you're out so I 100% could be right about her crush," Buffy said.

"Well if you find out, just tell her she's not my type," Cyrus said relenting.

"So what is your type?" TJ asked.

Buffy raised an eyebrow and Cyrus blushed..

"I don't have one?" Cyrus finally choked out. "As long as he's nice."

"Oblivious athletes," Buffy challenged then proceeded to sip her shake.

Cyrus turned the shade of a firetruck and willed a meteor to hit him. TJ was paying really close to the conversation and Buffy continued to sip her drink. Just then both Cyrus and Buffy's phones chimed.

"Andi just sent that she and Jonah just got out of ultimate practice," Buffy said reading from her phone.

"Tell her we're at the Spoon," Cyrus said.

"Sent," Buffy said as she finished typing.

"Did Andi join Frisbee again?" TJ asked.

"Not really," Buffy said.

"Jonah?" TJ guessed.

"When isn't it Jonah?" Cyrus said. "But I think that it's definitely more of a platonic thing now."

"Like you can talk," Buffy said jokingly. "Also yeah, pretty sure Andi is more into someone else now."

"I'll have you know, I find his two expressions, endearing," Cyrus countered.

"And his nice eyes?" Buffy teased.

Cyrus flushed once again then popped some more baby taters to hide his embarrassment.

"Nice guy with nice eyes?" TJ questioned.

"Oblivious sports playing nice guys with nice eyes," Buffy corrected.

Cyrus choked on a tater before washing it down with his shake.

"You good, Underdog?" TJ asked.

Cyrus nodded while shoot Buffy a look which she shrugged off. Jonah and Andi walked in with Jonah trying to convince Andi to officially rejoin Frisbee but Andi trying to say that she would probably be too busy with all her studio work at SAVA. Suddenly everything clicked in TJ's head.

"You like Jonah!" TJ blurted out.

All four friends turned to TJ. Cyrus nearly spat his shake and looked ready to combust from embarrassment. Buffy started laughing while Andi and Jonah just looked from TJ to each other and back to TJ.

"Hey," Andi said making her and Jonah's presence known.

Buffy stopped laughing and stared back and forth from the two, to TJ.

"How long have you guys been there?" Cyrus practically squeaked.

Andi gave him a look that said they were there long enough to hear what TJ said.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I was just thinking out loud and I had a light bulb moment and it just came out, I-wow," TJ said.

Jonah now looked right at Cyrus as if waiting for a confirmation or denial.

"TJ what?" Andi questioned with an edge.

TJ paused as if finally trying to let his mouth take a break and his brain to catch up. Cyrus looked like he had just seen a ghost and willed the universe to open a hole and swallow him but since that didn't happen the long moment of silence extended.

"Is this true?" Jonah asked still looking directly at Cyrus.

Cyrus used all of his remaining brain cells to shake his head.

"I mean," Cyrus hesitated.

Everyone was giving their full attention to Cyrus now. Cyrus took a deep breath.

"I used to," Cyrus said with a firm resolve. "Between you and Iris, I figured out my sexuality."

"Oh," Jonah said. "Okay."

"But this is not a confession," Cyrus rushed. "I don't like you anymore - I mean I do like you but you know I don't like-like you."

Cyrus started fumbling with his explanation and he started to understand what TJ was feeling the last couple minutes.

"It's okay Cy-guy, I understand," Jonah said with a chuckle. "And I'm honored that you did like me because you're a great guy."

"You're a great guy too," Cyrus said.

"Well I'm glad that got settled," Andi said.

"I'm so sorry," TJ said. "I've been just saying the wrong thing all afternoon."

"No, it's okay TJ, it was good to get that off my chest," Cyrus said. "It's... refreshing."

"Well... since we are sharing secrets and concerning Jonah," Andi said. "I'd just like to mention that everything between me and Jonah is strictly platonic."

"We know," Buffy knowingly shooting a glance at Cyrus.

"Really?" Jonah said more shocked than offended.

"Yeah, and that's partially why I won't be rejoining ultimate," Andi said. "Besides there's someone else I think I have a crush on."

"Spill the tea sis," Amber said walking over in her work uniform.

"Sis, when did you start your shift?" TJ questioned. "Thought you weren't working today."

"A couple minutes ago when you decided to expose Cyrus and I wasn't supposed to but Jessie called out sick so boss asked me to come in," Amber said.

"Then shouldn't you be working?" TJ said.

"But I want to hear who Andi has a crush on," Amber said with a whine. "As my best friend and all."

"I'm still trying to sort out my feelings," Andi said softly.

"Okay bestie, but when you ready, I think I should be the first one to find out," Amber said before she headed off to work.

"Bring us some more baby taters," TJ shouted after her.

"So are we all confession out?" Buffy asked.

"You didn't confess anything yet," Andi pointed out.

"You don't know that," Buffy shot back.

"But you didn't," Cyrus supported.

"Okay but neither did TJ or Jonah," Buffy said. "Besides I have nothing to confess, but if I think of something you guys would be the first to know."

"Ditto," Jonah said.

Everyone turned and looked at TJ awaiting his answer. TJ shrugged and reached to grab another baby tater to realize that the basket was empty. He awkwardly took his arm back and thought.

"I don't have much to confess either," TJ said slowly.

"He's lying," Amber said in a singsong voice as she brought over a new basket of baby taters as well as two shakes for Andi and Jonah.

"You are?" Cyrus questioned.

"No I'm not," TJ defended glaring at his sister.

"So that wasn't a pretty girl I saw you out with last Saturday?" Amber said.

"Oh, her," TJ said as if forgetting she existed until that very moment Amber mentioned her.

"How could you forget the name of your girlfriend like that," Amber said.

Her boss chose that moment to yell at her to come back to the register which she complied with reluctantly.

"Girlfriend?" Buffy questioned now slightly intrigued.

"No, not girlfriend," TJ said. "Amber is exaggerating like usual."

Andi and Jonah were both sipping their respective shakes, full attention on TJ now.

"Well Cyrus was busy last Saturday and I had tickets to see Black Panther so I was going to give them Kira," TJ said. "But she insisted we go together."

Cyrus, Andi, and Buffy perked up at the mention of the girl. Sure, the drama is past them and Kira is now actually trying to make an effort to be a better person but to get that friendly was strange to say the least. Especially since TJ had the hardest time to forgive her, and if it wasn't for some encouraging on Cyrus's part, probably would not have forgiven her. Cyrus, for his own part, believed that despite the actions of someone, if they are willing to make a change for the better and commit to it, then they deserve another chance and a happy ending too. Buffy while willing to forgive the girl, did not welcome her back on the girls basketball team. It worked out in the end anyways because Kira decided arts were more her thing and now occasionally interacts with Andi.

"Kira?" Buffy said. "I know she came and apologized about everything and tried to make up for being nasty but I didn't know you guys became best friends again."

"We didn't," TJ said. "It was all circumstances but she has been trying hard to make up for all the bad that she's caused."

"Okay," Cyrus said.

"Well now that, that's out," Andi started. "Let's --"

Andi paused not really sure where to continue with her sentence.

"Let's talk about cheese!" Jonah interrupted.

"Cheese, Jonah?" Buffy questioned.

Jonah awkwardly chuckled, "I don't know, the atmosphere got a little tense."

"I personally really like provolone," Cyrus commented with a straight face.

"Really? I always thought you were a cheddar kind of person," TJ said.

All eyes turned back to him.

"What?" TJ asked under the stare of everyone.

"I know you guys are best friends and all but to think that you have given serious thought to the kind of _cheese_ that Cyrus likes?" Buffy asked.

"Not like that but its like the napkin thing that you and Marty do," TJ defended weakly.

"But Buffy and Marty are a couple," Andi said slowly.

"I mean they did the thing even before they were a couple," Cyrus tried to supply.

"But didn't he already fall head over heels for you by then?" Jonah commented.

"Yeah, probably," Buffy said.

"Well its not like TJ is in love with me," Cyrus said ignoring the strings that pulled his heart.

Cyrus knew he had a crush on the basketball player, hell, even Buffy and Andi knew about it which is probably why Buffy was teasing him so hard earlier and why they are all trying to push this cheese thing overboard. Cyrus, however, was not ready to come out and confess on the same day, his heart cannot take this kind of thing. Cyrus was going to take what he could get and _maybe_ one day in the future he will come to terms with it and tell it off as a joke or like he did with Jonah a few minutes ago. But not today, _definitely_ _not_ today.

"Hm," Andi mumbled pensively. "Could be a soulmate thing."

"A what?" TJ questioned.

"Andi believes in connections between soulmates but honestly don't ask her to explain because she's tried to explain this concept to s multiple times and it still gives me a headache trying to understand it," Buffy said.

" _If_ ," Cyrus said stretching the word wondering how the universe could possibly be so against him. "it was a soulmate thing, not saying it is, it would a platonic soulmate thing."

"How would you know?" Andi asked curiously.

"Because he's a het," Cyrus said reality hitting harder than bowling balls at the moment. 

Cyrus then turned to TJ who was surprisingly quiet during these last few moments. "You are right?"

"I mean yeah, I think so, never really questioned it to be honest," TJ mumbled. "I mean I'm not opposed to the concept of liking a guy."

"Not meaning to intrude," Amber said with a wink and another basket of taters. "And not saying he isn't straighter than an arrow but TJ has definitely had a boyfriend before but its mainly girlfriends."

"I have?" TJ questioned as Amber but the basket down. "When?"

"Kindergarten, Ms. Lea's class," Amber said. "I think his name was Frank?"

"Frank?" TJ questioned.

"Wow, such a heart breaker my brother is, can't even remember his first love," Amber said dramatically.

"Amber that was so long ago, I can't even remember what I had for lunch yesterday," TJ said.

"Oh but let me tell you guys this, when Frank moved away from Shadyside, TJ had the temper tantrum of a lifetime," Amber said. "He might have forgotten it but I don't think mom, dad, or I can ever."

"Wow," Andi said. "That's something, alright."

"I mean at least your family is super supportive of it," Cyrus said trying both to quench the hope that bloomed in his chest and the awkward feeling of jealousy towards a 5 year old he never met. Just because TJ isn't opposed to dating a guy and had a boyfriend at the age of 5 didn't mean that he had a chance. After all, TJ just said it to everyone's faces, he is straight.

"Oh yeah, most definitely," Amber said. "Love is love." 

"Yeah," Andi said softly.

"You ready to tell me who you have a crush on before my boss comes over to yell at me again?" Amber joked.

"It's this girl I know, she's super pretty and when you get past her initial quirkiness, she's really fun to be around," Andi said. 

"Sounds like she's a catch," Amber said without missing a beat.

"She is," Andi confirmed. "But she only thinks of me as a friend and she might not be over her ex."

"Awww bestie, don't worry about it," Amber said. "She'll come around, I mean- who can resist your charms when you put your mind to it?"

"This is not happening," Buffy whispered to Cyrus.

"I think it is," Cyrus whispered back.

"To think there's someone more oblivious than Jonah," Buffy said.

"It probably runs in the family," Cyrus said. 

"Hey I heard that, and no it does not," TJ whispered a little too loudly.

"What doesn't little bro?" Amber asked.

"Obliviousness does not run in the family," TJ said before he could stop himself.

Before anyone else could expose her, Andi quickly grabbed Amber's hand, significantly regaining the other girl's attention.

"I like you," Andi said. "More than platonic like you."

"Oh," Amber said.

"And sorry for making this weird, it's okay if you don't feel the same, we can definitely still be friends," Andi rushed. "You don't have to respond right now, I just decided to let you know."

Somewhere from the back Amber's boss began shouting for her again. Before anyone could respond, Amber snatched her hand away from Andi and stomped back into the kitchen. Andi deflated just a little because even though she wasn't expecting Amber to say that she too loved Andi, she wasn't expecting such a response. It was then that Amber rushed back without her work apron. 

"I told him to give me 15 minutes because this is important," Amber said.

She took Andi's hand back in her own and Andi hesitantly looked up, eyes catching each others.

"Look Amber-," Andi started.

"Listen Bambi," Amber interrupted sufficiently shutting Andi up with both the soft tone of her voice and the nickname that gave Andi butterflies. "I never knew that you felt this way about me, and honestly it's shocking above everything else but I still meant what I said earlier, no one can resist your charm when you put your mind to it."

Amber paused and the rest of the group remained silent, no one daring to speak for fear of ruining the surrealness of the situation. 

"I've never thought of you in that light," Amber confessed making Andi break eye contact for second.

Amber crouched down and used her other hand to guide Andi's face back to her own until brown eyes met blue again.

"Bambi, I've never thought of becoming your girlfriend but why don't we give it a shot," Amber whispered softly. "Besides we won't ever know for sure if we don't try right?"

Andi's eyes filled with tears which contrasted the smile that donned her face the moment Amber's words sunk in. Andi immediately launched herself on the taller girl, crushing her in a bear hug which Amber happily returned.

"I think this calls for a celebration," TJ said raising his clearly empty shake.

"To new beginnings?" Jonah said joining in.

"And getting over Jonah!" Buffy supplied.

"Hey!" Jonah said. 

"I reached my happy ending," Andi said after finally letting go of Amber and letting her go back to work.

"Wish I could too," Cyrus whispered.

"You will!" Buffy encouraged.

"You have a specific ending you want?" TJ asked. For some reason, the idea that Cyrus had someone he specifically wanted to be his happy ending rubbed TJ the wrong way. It was the same feeling he got after his moment of revelation that Cyrus liked Jonah. TJ could not pinpoint that feeling yet but he was sure it was a mix of anger and protectiveness. 

"Kinda," Cyrus relented. 

"Is this prince charming of yours also an oblivious sports playing nice guy with nice eyes?" TJ tried to joke but it came out a little more strained. He hoped nobody caught that and thankfully nobody seemed to. 

"You think I have nice eyes?" Jonah interjected. 

TJ has never wanted to shove Jonah out of a conversation as much as he did in that moment, leave it to Jonah to pick up the least important part of the conversation and comment on it.

"Well yeah, your eyes are like a sea green," Cyrus said.

"I have green eyes too."

TJ wondered why everyone was looking at him until he realized that he had been the one to speak on it. He blushed. He didn't know why he felt embarrassed to admit it out loud since it was a fact that his eyes were also green. The moment to play it off as a joke also left as silence once again settled.

"He also plays a sport," Jonah supplied unhelpfully.

"Is he nice though?" Buffy teased.

"He is nice," Cyrus defended despite seeing where the situation was leading.

"But not oblivious," Andi said. 

"So close," Jonah said chuckling. 

Cyrus wanted to both send a blessing to Andi and snatch the blessing right back because she saved him for a load of embarrassment but he also wanted to know what would've ended up happening when TJ realized that he was Cyrus' type. 

"Guess I can't be your prince charming, Underdog," TJ commented with a forced laugh. TJ now connected the dots, his brain finally caught up to his heart. He was uncomfortable because he was jealous. Jealous of Jonah, of this new guy in Cyrus's life that he didn't know about that can be Cyrus's prince, even of Buffy and Andi for knowing all these things about Cyrus that TJ didn't know. TJ was jealous because he li-

"Maybe Thomas can be my prince charming," Cyrus said cutting off TJ's train of thought. Cyrus unsure where that name came from but was mainly just trying to throw TJ off the scent.

"Thomas from chess club?" Buffy questioned.

"No, I think he means Thomas from the hockey team," Jonah said. 

"Yeah that Thomas," Cyrus said unsure who that man honestly was.

"He's not nice," TJ said a little too quickly.

"What?" Andi questioned.

"What did he do to you?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing," TJ said because it was true Hockey Tom hasn't done anything wrong but he couldn't have Cyrus knowing that. Not after TJ just came to terms with his feelings. "One time, I saw him... litter."

"Wait what?" Jonah asked. 

"Litter? Like throw trash on the ground and not pick it up?" Andi asked. "You said it like he was murdering people. Given littering isn't good, it's not something to reject someone over."

"Teej, are you okay?" Cyrus asked getting a little concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," TJ said. "I just don't want you to end up with a bad guy when a perfectly good guy is here."

"Is where?" Cyrus asked softly not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Is right here, is me," TJ said because if this day has taught him anything, it's that his mouth has a mind of its own. "I'm a nice guy with nice eyes and I play a sport and I can treat you right, Cyrus! Just because I'm not oblivious shouldn't be the reason you end up with _Tom_."

"Okay," Cyrus said more to himself than anyone else. His brain was trying to digest the information that TJ had spilled out probably unbeknownst to TJ himself. 

"Well that's one way to go about it," Buffy said.

"You okay, Cyrus?" Andi asked.

"Does littering really make you that bad of a person?" Jonah questioned as if reflecting on all the times he had littered in his life.

"Yeah I think I'm just going to head home now," Cyrus answered.

"Do you want us to walk you?" Andi asked.

"No it's okay, you should go spend some time with Amber and Buffy's house is in the opposite direction." Cyrus said. "I'll be fine on my own."

Cyrus got up from his seat and walked around to TJ who looked like he had just found out Santa Claus was indeed not real. 

"So see you tomorrow?" Cyrus said to TJ who was still looking down. 

TJ nodded slowly and Cyrus took a deep breath before deciding to just take a risk for once. Cyrus leaned down and kissed TJ's cheek which was enough to shake TJ out of his self-imposed stupor. Brown eyes met green and a moment of silence passed between them before all of Cyrus's resolve crumbled into embarrassment and he left.

" _So_ ," Andi drawled out. "Are you sure obliviousness does not run in the family?"

TJ numbly shook his head as his eyes followed where Cyrus had been a moment ago. TJ eventually got a grip on reality and processed everything that happened and chased after Cyrus but that's a story for another time. Buffy, Jonah, Andi and Amber continued about their night wondering how one evening in the Spoon can stir up this much drama. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it guys! Thanks for reading my first published Tyrus fic. Originally this was supposed to be a multi-chapter thing so I could flesh out their platonic relationship growing not so platonic but deadlines call and so this is it. Leave a comment on what you think. :)


End file.
